


A little bird told me

by DrusillaStanden



Series: Ain't Nobody Knows Love Like ME! [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, You really don't have to squint that hard to see the ships anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrusillaStanden/pseuds/DrusillaStanden
Summary: Part 5 of romantic advice. Molly doesn't Yasha to miss out on the action and she brings Kiri down in a little blanket nest. The specific request on this one was some Molly and Yasha time because we just didn't get to see enough of this... I tried.





	A little bird told me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carocactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carocactus/gifts).



Molly tapped softly on the door and, without waiting for an answer, pushed it ajar and stuck his head in, the jewels dangling from his horns announcing his presence and identity with a soft jangle. Yasha was sat in the window and hearing the well-known sound, turned and smiled.

‘There’s a storm coming,’ she said, a hum of calm and happiness in her voice.

Molly’s forehead wrinkled for a second, his lips quirking down before he pushed the door all the way open, entered and put it gently to behind him. ‘That means you’ll be leaving us?’ he questioned, his tone, for once, completely serious.

‘Perhaps, my friend,’ said Yasha, looking back out at the gathering clouds.

Molly sighed a little, unobtrusively. ‘It’s a demanding God you have, my dear.’

Yasha turned and stared at him with disconcerting directness. ‘I owe him everything.’

Molly nodded swiftly before a smile returned his face to a more accustomed jovial mood. ‘Well, to be sure, I’m glad any service I ever owed to a God seems to have died with me.’

‘Molly,’ said Yasha, reproachfully.

‘Ah, I mean no harm. But the Moonweaver is, uh, undemanding and I'm glad I've no past to burden me. I'm glad I don't owe anything.’

‘No, you’re not,’ said Yasha, her face straight, her eyes direct. ‘You and I, we owe each other. Friendships are made of such bonds, freely held debts and freely given gifts.' To be free of them…is to be lonely. It is to be purposeless.' She held out her hand to him and he hesitated before stepping forward, taking it and squeezing it lightly.

‘You're right, of course.' He smiled. 'The circus, they were family and these weirdos... I wouldn't want to lose them Yasha.'

'No,' she agreed, a quiet shared comprehension running between them.

'But...' said Molly impishly, shaking off the seriousness of their conversation. 'I like me a little chaos. I’m not much of a one for purpose!’ With a roguish smile, he took his hand back.

Yasha smiled. ‘You always have a purpose, my friend. To make people happy. Everywhere you go, you leave it better than when you came.’

Molly bowed. ‘Well, I’ll certainly take the compliment! But…it’s not an exchange of compliments I came for. Is the little one sleeping?’

Yasha pointed over to the bed where Kiri lay in a little nest of blankets. Her expression softened when her gaze fell on the little bird. ‘She’s been asleep for an hour. She told me Jester’s story. Again.’

Molly laughed. ‘Poor Yasha.’

‘No, I liked it.’

‘Hmmm, you’re full of surprises. Even after all this time. For myself, that Oscar…he needs a little more…spirit.’ He waggled his eyebrows.

Yasha laughed. A full sound. ‘You have enough spirit for two!’

‘Perhaps,’ laughed Molly. ‘But I don’t like to do all the leg work. So tiring!’ He pouted exaggeratedly.

‘Hmmmm,’ said Yasha contemplatively. They fell for a moment into companionable silence before Molly held out a hand.

‘Well, I’ve come to drag you downstairs. There’s so much to see. You can leave the little one for a wee bit.’

‘Why do you need me to come down?’

‘I don’t need you to. But you need to for yourself. It’s good for the soul. I don’t think I’ve laughed so much since…well, since I can remember which might not be all that great an admission but…’

Yasha’s face was a composite of curiosity and suspicion, ‘Well, what’s so funny?’

‘That lot giving advice. So far, Nott’s passed on what I can only presume to be Goblin mating tips and tricks which mostly seem to involve a lot of biting and advocated rats as romantic gifts…’

‘They are very tasty,’ interrupted Yasha.

Molly raised an eyebrow. ‘Tasty is not the word I’d use for street vermin but to each their own, my dear. Well, while Nott’s recommending rats, biting and stealing jewellery, Jester is giving people advice straight from the pages of _Tusk Love_ and it involves a lot of poetry and a lot of fainting. Beau on the other hand…’ He left the sentence hanging. Yasha shifted slightly awkwardly and Molly, pleased, finished the sentence, ‘well, she’s just beating people up.’

‘Why?’ asked Yasha and Molly thought privately and somewhat fondly that it was just like Yasha not to be shocked, worried or even confused but simply curious as to why a friend was beating strangers in a romance competition. He launched into the story, giving it the full treatment. Tail flicking, arms gesticulating, best impressions of Beau and Fjord at the ready, he relayed the tale of Robert. Yasha sat with a smile sitting lightly on her lips.

‘…And then she dropped kicked him across the room. I was shocked, I have to admit, that she didn’t come up with a terrible pun but this once, she missed the opportunity.’

Yasha laughed again. ‘I’d have liked to have seen it,’ she laughed. ‘He should really have known better.’

‘Exactly what I said! Well, come on and you’ll undoubtedly see something similar. Come on,’ he coaxed, ‘you know you want to.’

‘You are a terrible influence, Mollymauk Tealeaf. I can’t leave the little one on her own.’ Once again, Yasha looked across at Kiri who was ruffling her feathers in her sleep, letting out occasional tiny sounds which sounded like the snores of a selection of his travelling companions.

‘You can bring her down if you want. You know she doesn’t wake easy. Just pick up the nest and carry it down…we’ll put her in the corner where Caleb is hiding.’ Yasha looked at him a little quizzically but he pointedly ignored it, choosing instead to look up at her with batted eyelids and an expression of fake pleading. ‘Come on, pretty please, Yasha.’ His face turned slightly more serious. ‘Especially if you’re thinking you might leave. Have fun for a night with us.’

Yasha thought on it for a second. ‘Alright,’ she smiled. ‘You have tempted me. But only for a little while. I don’t want the little one to wake.’ We went over and delicately picked Kiri up from the bed, making sure she was wrapped safely in her cocoon of blankets.

‘Ready,’ said Molly.

‘Ready.’ And she followed him out of the room. As they descended the steps, they could hear a low hum of chatter and what sounded like a chair slamming into the floor.

‘Come on,’ said Molly, gleefully, ‘It sounds like something else is going down. We don’t want to miss it!’

They hurried down the last few steps and headed for the corner. Yasha carefully laid Kiri down next to Caleb, who had looked up at her approach and shifted slightly to make room for Kiri on the bench next to him. All their attentions were grabbed by the sight of a tall, goliath, oiled head glinting in the torchlight, who was the obvious chair slammer. He’d sat opposite Beau, seated backwards on the chair, the back of it facing Beau, his arms crossed resting on the top of it. For now, he was just staring.

Never one to deal with any situation with patience, Beau quickly grew bored of the staring contest.

‘What advice do you want?’

‘No advice,’ he grunted. ‘You think you’re such a good fighter? You pick on a gnome. Someone your own size… quickly they will see you’re not so tough. Women, they aren't meant to be fighters.’

‘Oh God. It’s an evening of assholes! Well, bud, you’re not exactly my size but,’ she leant backwards, cocky. ‘I’m game.’

This time, Beau had to make very little effort to clear a circle. People stepped back from the goliath automatically. Yasha’s face was tense. Molly patted her shoulder. ‘Don’t worry. You can always step in and save her.’

Yasha glanced down at him, disapproving. ‘She won’t need saving.’ And, as it turned out, she didn’t need saving. Of course. He took a few more rounds to get this one down but she was really getting the hang of this stunning strike thing…

Beau wiped the blood away from the corner of her mouth, where he’d got in a good hit, with the back of her hand and looked round the rest of the crowd. ‘Look if there are any more sexist assholes that need their asses kicked, I’ve got a competition to win so could they please fuck off. I’m sure my friend Yasha here,’ she gestured to Yasha, who stood up and flexed a bicep with a predatory smile, ‘will be happy to oblige, or try arm-wrestling Jester or drinking Nott under the table. Whatever your masculinist bullshit is…

‘Kiri, no!’ Jester called out.

Kiri, it seemed, had been woken by the noise or the change of place and, taking advantage of everyone’s lack of attention, had jumped up, walked behind Beau and was currently stood one foot perched on the Goliath’s butt, prodding him with her dagger. Yasha flushed and hurried to pick Kiri up.

‘You’re not asleep,’ she said, not knowing quite what to say.

‘Not asleep,’ echoed Kiri cheerfully.

‘Kiri, come and help me give advice!’ said Jester.

‘She should back to bed, I shouldn’t have brought her down,’ said Yasha, regretfully.

‘Not asleep,’ said Kiri somewhat petulantly.

‘See, she doesn’t want to sleep now. It’s not even late. Come on, Yasha,’ pleaded Jester winsomely. Kiri took the decision out of everyone’s hand by squirming out of Yasha’s holding and hopping over to Jester. ‘Ok, people, keep it clean! Kiri is just a little bird but she is very wise.’

‘Hey, no fair!’ called Beau before throwing up her hands and returning to her seat. ‘It’s not like a kid is going to help much anyway…’ she muttered to herself. ‘Only one, Jess,’ she called.

‘Ok,’ said Jester.

‘Then I’m taking you back upstairs,’ said Yasha, looking at Kiri.

‘Back upstairs,’ repeated Kiri happily, snuggling into Jester’s side.

When everyone was back in their seats and Molly and Yasha were sat at the table with Caleb and Fjord, Molly leaned over and whispered in Yasha’s ear while she sat her eyes, as yet, still fixed on Beau. ‘Glad you came?’ She blushed a little.

‘It wasn't very responsible of me…but yes.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments very welcome


End file.
